


Demon lord's punishment

by Shayreven10



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayreven10/pseuds/Shayreven10
Summary: Oga tatsumi started getting tired of Baby beel's shocks of his tantrums that he refuses to be his adoptive father anymore even though Hilda gave him a warning about the Demon lord,Oga was tired of the electric shocks but he was also used to them to get more worst the demon lord wants to see Oga!
Relationships: Hildegarde (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 9





	Demon lord's punishment

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it

It was an average day at school when some Delinquents picked a fight with him "want to fight!" one of the delinquents said which just made Oga show his big crazy smile before grabbing the delinquent by his shirt collar "bring it!" he said and another of the delinquents goes to punch oga another came at him as well which made him grin more than he backed away which made then punch each other.

Baby Beel who was on Oga's head looked happy seeing the delinquents in pain "no crying good" Oga said,  
when he started walking down the hall all the other delinquents were scared of him backing against the walls.  
Oga goes to the cafeteria and buy some milk for baby Beel but a Delinquent comes and takes the milk from Oga and of course baby Beel cries causing a shock of electricity to shock Oga and the other delinquents,  
"thats it!" Oga says losing his temper "your always shocking me" he looks for someone who is just as crazy and scary as he is.

Oga finds one student who is and drops baby Beel off as school ends and he leaves for home, baby Beel cries of course as Oga smiles just being happy not to feel those shocks,  
he kept walking down the sidewalk hoping baby Beel will be ok but kept walking home.

One Oga got home Hilda stood up from the chair she was sitting on "where's Beel?" she said "somewhere on campus at school" Oga said and hilda still kep her calmness as always "you need to get him back" Hilda said "listen i can't take the shocking crying anymore" Oga said sitting on the sofa.

"the Demon Lord will not be happy" Hilda said but Oga just layed back in the sofa reading a manga,  
"...." Oga didnt know what to say he was worried about Beel but the shocks where getting to much.


End file.
